


"At Least We Have Each Other..."

by Anonymous



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Baced on a unicef picture, Gr. 7, I should stop, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kinda, POV First Person, SAMPLE WRITING, School Work, like really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I wrote this for a school writing sample a little while back, and out of sheer boredom. I somehow decided it would be a good idea to post it here. Hope you enjoy!





	"At Least We Have Each Other..."

      We Run, the sun beating down on us, stealing what little moisture we have left. Even still, the sweat still seems to find good reason to form and drip down our battered backs. _My legs are ablaze, maybe we should stop... **No!**_ I tell myself, _If we stop now we are bound to perish!_ So I continue on, my shriveled hand clasping his. However, he cannot take much more of this. Eventually his legs give way, and he collapses to the rubble below. I cease to a screeching halt. I lunge to catch my brother but it’s too late. I can do nothing but watch. Dread consumes my entire body as I witness the horror in front of me. As my brothers head collides with the chalky brick below, time seems to come to a near pause. _Great, If it weren’t for me this wouldn’t have happened..._ * the sudden realization snaps me back to reality, I rush to my Brother he is gushing Profusely. I rip the fabric of my sleeve and I apply pressure to his forehead, just as my father had done for me. Finally, the bleeding stops and the musty, tacky blood starts to scab. We hear footsteps in the distance, so we get back on our feet and scout out a place to hide. But it's too late they are surrounding us. So I grasp my brother and I pull him in for a hug, he lays hi head on my shoulder and his breathing slows, and I start to feel his brisk salty tears form a dampness on my shoulder. “It’s okay. At least we have each other.” I hum with yearn into his ear. With that we spend our final moments in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a school writing sample a little while back, and out of sheer boredom. I somehow decided it would be a good idea to post it here. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
